


Competing Billionaires

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat and Kate turn everything into a competition, F/F, Femslash February, Kara Danvers being the center of attention, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, for all the news outlets, who is this journalist seducing billionaires left and right? ;D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: CompetitionKara Danvers had two fierce billionaires competing for her attention.
Relationships: Cat Grant/Kate Kane, Cat Grant/Kate Kane/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121
Collections: Femslash February





	Competing Billionaires

Arrowverse || CatKanvers || Competing Billionaires || CatKanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Competing Billionaires – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, courting, competing love

Main Pairing: Cat/Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Catherine 'Cat' Grant

Summary: Prompt: Competition

Kara Danvers had two fierce billionaires competing for her attention.

**Competing Billionaires**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Who is Kara Danvers? The question all of National City and Gotham City asked. Sadly, no one seemed interested in her actual work as a journalist. Everyone was just interested in how this 'unassuming wallflower girl' had managed to gain the attention of all of these billionaires?

And it seemed to be a fair question. She used to be best friends with Lena Luthor, she used to be seen with Oliver Queen ( _former_ billionaire, but still) and his wife, now she had Catherine Grant and Katherine Kane vying for her attention, seemingly _competing for it_. It was... a bit suspicious.

It would be far less suspicious if Kate and Cat could _not_ compete. If they could behave like adults.

"Kara. It's always a nice surprise to have you call for a surprise date", smiled Cat pleased.

She gently kissed Kara, who then immediately found herself pulled into a possessive kiss by Kate. Cat had returned to National City – and bought CatCo back because 'no, Andrea, this is not buzzfeed and it _never will be_ ', after all the president she used to work for was no longer in office. And with that, she had started... courting Kara. However, there was Kate. And Kara, she still had feelings for Cat, from before she had left, and she couldn't make a decision. Didn't want to. She had told both of them so and after a day of thinking on it, both had agreed they could share. Clearly, they could not, if the amount of flowers and chocolates to 'up one another' was anything to go by.

"Oh, I have plans of going to see a movie with Nia", smiled Kara. "You two are going to stay here and you will learn to get along. Because if I see another clickbait article about my sexual prowess and the kind of services I must be offering to have you two pitched against each other, I _will_ quit and I _will_ run away with the Legends and start dating Sara Lance. You know I have a thing for blondes and I have a thing for the athletic type and she checks both, so _don't test me_."

(Somewhere in time and space, Ava Sharpe woke up in cold sweat, feeling personally threatened.)

/break\

When Kara returned four hours later, the air in her apartment was stuffy and heated and she found both her billionaires sweaty, naked and entangled in her bed. Cat raised her head off Kate's chest to offer a teasing smirk and a small wave before pulling Kara in.

"You said we had to get along. We... found something we... agree on, aside from our impeccable taste in perky blonde reporters", murmured Cat. "Though it was _slightly_ competitive."

Kara sighed, though amused, and snuggled in between the two of them after super-speed stripping.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing where when I have two favorite OTPs in a fandom and they overlap by one person, I do math and the solution is an OT3! So I had to try that out on SuperCat and Kanvers ;D
> 
> And this prompt was just PERFECT for this OT3 *grins*


End file.
